


A Single Soul

by tinydooms



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Seduction, two idiots who love each other having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydooms/pseuds/tinydooms
Summary: “Rick, love, are you coming to bed?”Most of Rick’s anxiety melted away as he looked at her. “Yeah.”Evie smiled. “I wondered if you would like to sleep in here tonight. But if you want to be alone--”“No,” Rick said, relief flooding him. “No, I want to sleep with you.”
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	A Single Soul

**A Single Soul**

_ Cairo, December 1922 _

_ Some minutes after [These Quiet Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961160) _

It was late when Rick finally left the library and went upstairs to bed. The War was almost back in its box, soothed by his conversation with Jonathan, but Rick felt weary and unhappy with himself. He wanted to knock on Evie’s door, to talk with her and hold her to him, but he hesitated all the same. Evie was a bright shining light. She shouldn’t have to deal with his battle fatigue. Jonathan got it; he dealt with it himself. 

And so did Evie, Rick reminded himself as he climbed the stairs. She had her own horrors to deal with; the events at Hamunaptra, almost losing Jonathan to the War, losing her parents over the Red Sea...they had already talked about some of it, and Rick knew that hesitating to talk with her about anything was doing her a disservice. A flash of self-loathing passed through Rick. He took a deep breath. _Stop it, O’Connell._ _Stop it._ If he kept on with this train of thought, he’d end up right back where he was after dinner. 

The door to Evie’s room opened as he came down the hall and the girl he loved most in the world leaned out, light spilling over her loose hair as she looked out at him. 

“Rick, love, are you coming to bed?”

Most of Rick’s anxiety melted away as he looked at her. “Yeah.”

Evie smiled. “I wondered if you would like to sleep in here tonight. But if you want to be alone--”

“No,” Rick said, relief flooding him. “No, I want to sleep with you.”

Cheekiness crept into Evie’s smile and she held the door open wider. “Come on, then.”

Evie’s bedroom was cool and full of light, her bed turned down. It was almost a pity that they were planning on moving into the bigger room on the other side of the house when they married; Rick always felt so comfortable here. It was definitely the woman herself who did that, though; Rick always felt good around Evie. He was definitely stupid to keep his guard up around her. 

“How are you feeling?” Evie asked, closing and locking the door behind her. 

“Better,” Rick said. “I’m sorry about earlier. It happens sometimes.”

“I know,” Evie said. “You were a soldier. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. Did Jonathan give you hot chocolate?”

Rick smiled. “Yeah. He said it was your mom’s recipe? It was pretty good.”

Jonathan had had a family to go back to after he was wounded. He had had people who loved him to help him deal with the horror. Was it petty to be almost weak with jealousy at that?

Evie was smiling. “Mum’s patent hot chocolate for the frightening away of monsters, yes. It cures all ills, you know.”

“Shame we didn’t have time to make any when Imhotep was after us.”

Evie laughed, and Rick smiled at her as he sat down on the bed. She was so beautiful, moving around the room, still getting ready for bed. Her hair was loose around her shoulders instead of in its usual bedtime braid, and she wore a flimsy kind of lacy nightgown, far softer and sexier than anything he had seen her in before. It left very little to the imagination, hugging her curves and, in the light, almost sheer in places. Was she doing this on purpose? Rick’s own things were still in his bedroom down the hall. Well hell, he was used to sleeping in his underwear. 

“I always think it’s better to think of something beautiful after an upset,” Evie said.

“Oh, I am,” Rick said, dragging his eyes back to her face. “Have I told you how gorgeous you are?”

Evie grinned and sauntered towards him, the strap on her nightie slipping down one shoulder. Oh, she was definitely doing this on purpose. Rick held his arms out to her. 

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice,” she remarked, looping her arms around Rick’s shoulders. “Do you like my nightgown?”

“Yes,” Rick said. Close as he could tell it was silk; it was as soft as water under his hands, and warm from her body. “Is it new?”

“I got it for our honeymoon,” Evie replied. “But I thought I’d wear it now. It’s too pretty to wait.”

She was dangerously close to him, her breasts just at eye level, at mouth level. Rick wanted to bury his face in them, slip the flimsy thing off her and let his mouth explore her body until she moaned in pleasure. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her almost onto his lap; he looked a question at his fiancée. And Evie bent down and kissed him. 

Her mouth was soft and warm and Rick opened to her. There was no shyness to Evie’s kisses; she pressed herself into him and Rick clung to her and kissed her back for all he was worth. His hands roamed Evie’s warm body, pulling her closer. They broke apart, panting, and came together again. This was good; hell, it was wonderful! Rick pulled her up onto his lap. He trailed his mouth down the curve of her neck, his teeth grazing her skin; Evie moaned and leaned into him, demanding more. Rick licked the well at the base of her throat. She tasted so good. 

“Darling,” she whispered as he ran his mouth along her collarbones. “ _ Yes. _ ”

Rick pulled back, panting, and leaned their foreheads together. “Evie.”

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, kissing him hard again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Evie’s hands were at his collar, undoing the buttons of his shirt. She dipped her head and explored the soft place under his jaw, and Rick moaned. Oh, he wanted her. He wanted her so much it was almost painful. And she wanted  _ him _ . Evie tugged at his shirt and tossed it away, her eyes dancing. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she said, straddling his lap. She rubbed her hands over his shoulders, down his arms, across his chest. 

“Isn’t that my line?” Rick breathed, gazing up at her.

Evie laughed, low and sultry, pulling her skirt up over her knees to situate herself better. “I don’t think it’s a competition.” 

She bent her head and ran more kisses over Rick’s shoulders. She was insatiable, gorgeous, and Rick clutched her to him, one hand in her hair, pulling her back up to kiss her soft mouth. He was getting hard. 

“Are we,” he gasped, “are we doing this?”

Evie pulled back and looked down at him. Her green eyes glowed with desire and her lips were very red. “Yes! I mean, can we? Do you want to?”

“Do I  _ want _ to!” Rick traced the contours of her lips with his tongue. “Yes, honey, I want to.”

Evie’s whole face broke into a grin, mischief and delight and desire fizzing in her eyes, and Rick, delighted, began to laugh. He took the flimsy silk of her nightgown in his hands and pulled it up her body, revealing thighs, then hips, belly and breasts. He let it drop to one side and sat back to take her in, kneeling over his lap in all her glory. Evie was soft and rosy and so gorgeous she took his breath away. 

“God,” Rick said. 

Evie laughed, blushing. “No one’s ever called me that before.”

Rick snorted. “Come here.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up the bed to lie her against the pillows, angling his body over hers. Evie reached for his waist, fumbling with the fly of his trousers. She had never undressed a man before, though lately she had been thinking through the process in great detail. He twisted away from her now and shucked his trousers and undershorts off, and Evie raised herself up on her elbows to finally, finally look at her man. 

She had never seen a naked man before, outside of artworks and sculpture, and certainly not one in a state of pronounced arousal. Rick knelt over her, watching her examine him. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

Evie touched his belly; he was all muscle, strong and solid. “You’re so big.”

Rick started to laugh and she groaned. “I meant  _ all  _ of you! You’re a strong man.”

“Built like a brick shithouse, I know,” he agreed, and Evie squawked with laughter. The side of Rick’s mouth turned up and he lay gently down atop her, holding himself on his elbows. He brushed her cheek. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I will be very gentle with you.”

“I know,” Evie breathed. “Not  _ too _ gentle, though.”

Rick gave her that sideways smile again. His eyes were black ringed with silver as he lowered his face to hers. The kisses he gave Evie were light, fluttering over her cheeks and eyelids and the corners of her mouth, first tender, then teasing as she turned to try to catch his lips with hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth, gently stroking and Evie gave herself up to him, humming with pleasure. Their bodies were warm together, pressed skin to skin, and she could feel Rick’s heart beating against her own. He broke their kiss and moved lower, making his languid way down to her breasts, taking his time. God, she was so beautiful! Rick nuzzled his face into her bosom, savoring the warmth and the scent of her. Evie moaned, arching under him, and Rick chuckled. 

“Is this good?” 

“Yes,” Evie breathed.

Rick lavished attention on her breasts, sucking and nipping, and Evie ran her hands through his hair and across his broad back, sighing. How lovely this was, to be held and cherished. He moved lower, mouth skimming across her belly; lower again,his profile ghosting along her thighs, and the sensation of his rough cheeks on the soft skin there was so exquisite that Evie almost wailed. 

“Wait,” she whispered, and Rick stopped dead, raising his head to look at her again. “This is--in the book--d’you remember the pages I marked--”

“Yes,” Rick said. “Do you not want me to do this?”

“I--I--” Why was it suddenly so hard to talk? “I don’t see how this can be pleasurable for you.”

Rick raised an eyebrow. Heat seared through Evie at the look on his face, the wry quirk to his lips and a challenge in his eyes. Rick lowered his head, keeping his eyes fixed on hers, and began to explore her with lips and tongue. She fell back against the pillows with a low cry. This--this was  _ wonderful _ , this was  _ exquisite _ ; it made stars flash against her eyelids. Evie gripped a handful of his hair, hips bucking, her free hand clutching the sheets. Rick smirked and reached to clasp it, winding his fingers through hers as he brought her to the very brink. Evie moaned and writhed under his lips, so beautiful, so soft and sweet. At last Rick pulled away. 

“Good?” His voice was low and purring; he was enjoying himself. 

“Oh god.” Evie clutched him, panting and trembling with pleasure.

Rick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and climbed back up to take her into his arms. He nestled her against him and put his hand between her legs. He opened her like a priceless rare book, his fingers slipping inside of her. She moaned again, pressing up into his touch. 

“Rick,” she whispered.

“Evie,” he replied. “Sweetheart. Evie.”

“Now,” she said, gripping his shoulders. “Please, now!”

Rick lay her back against the pillows. He was almost frantic with desire; he wanted to thrust himself into Evie and grind her down into the mattress, to fuck her senseless, but she deserved more her first time. Evie squirmed, warm and wet, under him and oh, he loved her  _ so _ much, and she felt  _ so _ good. Rick put his hand on her face, brushing her lips with his thumb. 

“Remember to breathe. It may hurt at first.”

In response, Evie hooked her legs about his waist and grasped his shoulders, opening herself to him. Rick took himself in hand and entered her with one smooth, firm thrust. Evie gasped, and laughed. She had expected pain, but there was none. He was big and hard inside of her and it felt  _ wonderful _ . She arched her back and rocked her hips, moaning as he sank deeper. 

“Oh, oh, darling,” Evie breathed. “Oh my  _ god _ .”

Rick nuzzled her. “Okay?”

“Yes!” 

Rick laughed, breathless, and kissed her hard. He withdrew a little and thrust again, setting a slow, steady rhythm that soon had Evie moaning in delight once again, her hands running up and down the length of him, grasping and stroking and holding tight. Oh this was _ good _ , it was better than any sex he had had before. Every sensation--his lover’s snug wetness, her soft warm body, her hands caressing him--was so exquisite that Rick thought he might die. That was what the French called it, didn’t they? A little death. Rick laughed aloud. He was alive, making love with Evie, and joy flooded through him with every touch of her skin against his. Pleasure he had expected, but this--this was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, and Evie was laughing too, amid her moans. Rick had never laughed with a woman during sex like this before and he never wanted it to end. But Evie was close, so close, arching her back, thrusting her hips up, begging,  _ please, harder, oh, there, there, _ and Rick bore down on her, moving as hard inside of her as she demanded.

“Come,” he whispered, “come for me, sweetheart.”

Evie’s eyes were half-closed, her brow knit, her mouth open. Her man was taut in her arms, his heavy body pushing her down into the mattress, delving deep inside of her. Evie held on and screamed in Rick’s ear as he brought her to orgasm. He moved faster within her and she came again unexpectedly, and this time he put his mouth over hers to capture the cry. His own cries were growing more frenzied; in another moment he shuddered, hard, and lay still atop her, panting. 

Evie wrapped her arms around Rick, stroking his head where it lay on her shoulder. She felt loose and carefree, splayed open under him, and she never wanted to let him go. Rick’s panting breath was hot against her neck. 

“Darling,” she whispered. “Rick.”

He raised his head, eyes glittering. “God.”

“Yes,” Evie said, and they both chuckled. Rick lifted himself off of her, gathering her into his arms. 

“Thank you, for loving me,” he whispered. “Thank you. I love you, so much.”

“I do, too,” she replied, nonsensically, and Rick grinned and kissed her lightly. 

“How do you feel?”

Evie nestled into his arms, drawing patterns into his skin with light fingers. “Wholly beautiful. You?”

“I’m so happy you found me.” Rick’s eyes were bright, his smile beaming. “I never thought, not in a million years…”

“I know.” Evie traced his lips and he nipped at her fingers. “Me, neither.”

It was funny how things worked out. If they had never met at Cairo Prison, if she hadn’t been determined enough to find Hamunaptra to save his life, if he hadn’t survived the War and returned to Egypt...but none of it mattered, because she  _ was _ , and he  _ did _ , and now they were here together. As Rick gave in to sleep, Evie reached to cradle his head. The ancient Greeks had believed that human souls were split apart by the gods, that they spent their whole lives searching for the missing half. Well, they had found each other, and no one would ever part them again.

Author's Note: The title is from Aristotle: "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies". Folks, this ranks as the most difficult piece I've written yet, because it is SMUT and I have not heretofore had any experience in writing explicit smut. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy, and as always, thanks for reading. :-)


End file.
